


The Story Of Us.

by harringtonsgrande



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Businessman Billy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, coffeeshop worker steve, idk????, kinda happy????, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: A story of how Billy and Steve got together. All the twist and turns, good and bad that come with it.A MODERN AU!





	The Story Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> LIL MESSAGE BEFORE U READ: I won’t make a part two because honestly I was feeling sad as sh*t and made this pretty randomly in two hours. I dunno. I’m also sick with the flu but will post my other older Harringrove work here later. :] 
> 
> my twitter!!!! arianasdacre  
> my tumblr!!! harringtonsgrande

Steve is 30 and it's 11:32 PM.

Steve's stomach burned with anxiety and deep painful thoughts of this week. Mainly of the small incidents that happened that embarrassed him at first, ignoring the main thought at hand. 

His pants ripped at the subway in the city. He now lived in Manhattan, New York and was burning at the thought of the stares and giggles from other passengers. You'd think with all of the types of situations and people on the station, this be the least talked about subject. Unfortunately, the afternoon was slow and Steve was center of attention. His bright orange boxers peeking through his crotch and left butt cheek. The thought made him cringe and want to be sick (again). 

Next, he thought about himself. His appearance. The love handles forming on his sides and arms getting a bit chubbier in weight instead of muscle. Shit, was his face getting bigger? He had been sick in bed a couple days ago and had been stuffing his face for 30 minutes before spending the rest of the day sleeping. Steve's fingertips graded along the small chub at his waist and he dived in-between the covers. God, he felt like such a girl for being so upset about his looks altering and tried to change the subject in his mind.

The future. It seemed as though everything that could give Steve an anxiety attack was popping into his brain. He thought about his father and wondered what he was thinking. Steve wondered if his parents were truly proud of him. He wondered if they were upset at him for not having a big house. His apartment wasn't small but it wasn't a masterpiece. He just wanted something fitting for his lifestyle. Especially when the baby on the way, Steve feared houses. He always been terrified of home invasions and the thought made his stomach weak and boil warmly. A house too big made him feel small and insecure. Nervous emotions filled his being and he decided a medium sized apartment was big enough for his first baby. 

She was now 5, named Luna, and had a baby brother named Timothy. 

They had to adjust the room situation but the kids were still small enough for it to work. For now at least.

These parts of the night Steve would contemplate calling his family and asking (even though they would never answer) if they loved him and were happy for him. Steve would hesitate before leaving a stuttered voicemail about something else. The weather, his day, asking his parents to call him back when they could. His fingers gripped at the ends of the blanket and he swallowed hard. He hated overthinking and over analyzing as per usual. However, his demons were always interrupted by a soft light he didn't know he needed till now.

"Hey, you with me?" Billy's fingers would snap in Steve's face and rub at his shoulder before climbing into bed with Steve.

Billy's hair was a different style now at 29. His once long curls that rested on his neck were short and shaved at the sides of his scalp. The cut was short but his locks were still blonde and curled, he could even fit it into a small bun sometimes atop of his head. His face had a bit of deep facial hair along his upper lip and chin. He kept it clean and classy since he worked for a professional company now. 

Surprisingly enough, billy didn't head back to California right after high school. Billy didn't have the heart to leave Maxine the first year after finally reaching some type of good relationship and stayed close. Thankfully, not under the household of Neil Hargrove. He lived in a small rental cabin and spent some time working at a local auto shop for cash. The rest of his evening was spent at Hawkins, Indiana's local police station where he worked as an apprentice for Hopper. Hopper didn't give the job easy. He made Billy work for it with countless jobs and unnecessary errands, just to see if Billy would give in and walk out. But, Billy didn't. He forced himself to become a bitch and hustle to do whatever Hopper pleased. He wanted to gain approval and hopefully get letters of recommendation. 

Billy wanted the letters for when he applied for jobs when he could finally move to New York City. 

If you asked him "Why New York?" He always had the same answer. "I don't know. something just felt right about it." Steve always wondered if that’s because there wasn’t a legitimate reason. It was just destiny.

The teachers at Hawkins would laugh in his face when Billy asked at the end of his senior year for letters and summaries of his time at Hawkins and all gave the same response. "Hargrove?" Shocked laughing to follow, "you? going to college?" They pitied him and Billy would always stomp out and forget the whole thing. There was no point and he didn't care anymore.

But of course, reality would set in that billy needed someone to give him credit. No establishment was going to hire someone with a bad reputation, poor grades, no business experience and bad boy trash appearance. He worked for those damn letters and because of his determination, a company that invested into specific stock markets hired him after one interview.

Steve reunited with Billy on December 15th. Steve never forgets that date. Billy always calls him a sap when he brings it up.

Steve was working at a local coffee shop at this time. He was the manager of Cafe 8 and was living in a very small apartment with 2 roommates on the bad side of town. He actually been mugged a couple times and realized taking the subway was always a better option than walking home.

The cafe was farther and in a more upscale area. He knew preppy NYU hipsters and business men would be the average clientele and he knew the tips would be excellent. It was a way better pick than the Starbucks by his house that was robbed once. 

The thing that was intriguing about this cafe was that not only was it huge and wide in space, something it was quite famous for was its secret menu. Yes, it had your typical fruity drinks and creamy rainbow Frappuccino's. But the menu also served very artsy fartsy alcoholic beverages. The place was always packed on Friday nights and Steve would make the most tips. Mostly because, yes, he was a good worker and took craft in mixing his drinks, but a lot of people hit on him. Especially the rich, closeted gay, cheating-on-their-wives businessmen. Steve became comfortable with this. He knew half of their names by now as they became regulars and yeah, maybe the cat calling and unnecessary touches were annoying but the tips were fuckin' amazing.

Steve had came out as bisexual two years prior, he wondered if his father and mother resented him for that.

When he told Nancy and Jonathan. He cried. When he told Dustin, who told him, "I mean. Yeah. I kinda figured when I found those Playgirl pornos hidden in your comic stash," he laughed. A lot.

So, when a rich prick hit on him, he playfully flirted back (mostly for the tips, but some lookers did come in once in a while).

It was a busy Saturday night. Some company booked the place for a celebration about some stock doing well or something. Steve had the main floor while his co workers had the front desk and side hall and worked making mixed drinks.

"Hey sweetcheeks, give us a round of your best champagne! A toast for the guy that made this company richer than the rich."

Steve rolled his eyes at the pet name but found his eyes locked up with a man he never thought he see again. The man who apparently made the company richer than the rich.

Billy fucking Hargrove.

Billy must have felt the same way because when he saw Steve his mouth fell open a little bit. His white suit stained as he dropped his glass of rum and coke mixed with vanilla cream (the flavors combined really grossed out Steve sometimes, he would tell billy this later when Steve would make it for him in their shared studio apartment on Saturday night). 

Steve gave the order to a different waitress as he rushed over to hand billy some napkins. His voice stammering as he spoke.

"I, I have some stain remover in the storage room? There's like a box of Clorox sticks. Really handy. If you follow me I can clean you off?"

For some reason this sounded horribly gross in Steve's mind and Billy just nodded. Starstuck he supposed.

Steve led Billy to the front of the shop where it was more quiet and the noise boomed only from the opposite side of the door. Billy would be the first to break the silence as Steve fumbled though boxes to find the cleaner.

"You look good."

Steve laughed and flashed him his famous goofy smile. His head shooting back down as he pushed things aside to dig further, "Yeah. Sure. Not some hot shot guy in a suit but I'll take it."

Billy laughed and leaned against the frame of the closet space. His smile smug as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, not sure if I like dressing up like some trained monkey but my co workers know a guy. Tailors up some good shit."

Steve finally found the stick and kneeled to his knees. This caused billy to straighten up and deeply blush. His gaze forcing himself to look in any other direction than beneath him.

Steve let his palm straighten out Billy's pantleg and drag the stick right below where Billy's covered cock clearly rested at his thigh. (They would both argue in the future that Steve teased him like this on purpose and Steve would always deny it.)

Steve asked if he liked being successful and living the rich lifestyle.

Billy told him to shut the fuck up and that he wasn't rich.

Steve shot him up a raised eyebrow as he spoke sarcastically, "oh yeah, Hargrove, you're totally living in the dumps right now."

Billy rolled his eyes.

When the stain evaporated billy actually looked at Steve in disbelief and smirked as he spoke, "Wow, Harrington. My hero."

Steve would do that stupid cheesy grin again and before Billy could turn on his heel he asked him more questions.

How was max? Was she liking high school? Did they keep in touch? How did billy get to New York? Where did he start out? Where did he live now? Was he married? Did he have a girlfriend? Did he want kids? Does he like New York more than California? Did he plan on staying here? Did he travel for business? Did he have a lot friends? What was his favorite thing about New York?

Billy would ask him why did he ask so many questions and then shrug before staying in the closet to answer them all. Both of their backs against the wall across from eachother.

Max was fine and he called her every other day. He said she complained everyday about the group getting a bit distant but she understood they were all freaking out about college and their plans for the future (who the fuck wasn't at that age?). He told him his story about hopper and the side jobs, Steve was shocked but really happy at this news and billy told him it wasn't that sappy and Steve didn't need to get all soft on him. He told Steve that he was a secretary for the first couple of months before he started chiming in meetings. Steve laughed because billy told him how he would pop into conversations so much his boss would roll his eyes and tell him to be quiet. But the head of the company took a few of his ideas and suggestions in mind and thankfully, they worked in Billy's favor. Billy was now the boss of his previous one. Billy lived in a studio apartment that over looked the city, he had a balcony and piano. No he didn't want kids. Yes, he liked New York, but California was California. California had a huge place in his heart.

Billy made a face at Steve's words and shook his head, no, he wasn't married. He hated the idea of commitment and the thought of being tied down. (Steve would remind billy of this sometimes and ask him if he would change anything about their lives now. Billy would kiss Steve and tell him no. He was so happy he wasn't the same idiot kid then and was grateful for Steve and their two beautiful children who he loved so, so much.) 

They sank from the walls to sit across from eachother now. Steve's arms in his lap as he listened attentively to Billy who had his arms crossed and head leaning against the wall.

He told Steve how he didn't have a girlfriend either. Steve curiously asked if he had banged any co workers and Billy replied with "well obviously, Harrington." Steve rolled his eyes and called him a pervert. Which resulted in Billy licking his lips and laughing. 

Billy said he didn't have any plans set in the stone and that he was just taking things day by day. He told Steve how he did travel a lot for business. Sometimes out of the country and Steve was so amazed by this. They even talked about Billy's favorite places and Steve's eyes would go big at the thought of Billy's descriptions and how he so desperately wanted to visit Paris (they currently have a jar with PARIS marked on it. they put whatever change they scrounge around in it every day.) 

Billy told Steve how he didn't have any personal close friends and how his colleagues were douchebags. But, he would hold his tongue to be professional. This sincerely shocked Steve. Lastly, Billy told Steve that his favorite thing about New York was the city lights. They made him feel at peace when he overthought during the night. He usually stared at them when having a bad day and would sit on his balcony and drink. Admire the beauty before him. 

Steve really loved how Billy's eyes glossed slightly when he said this and how his voice got softer. It was a gentle, tender moment. He never thought of all people, Billy Hargrove would speak to him this way. (Steve would tell him how beautiful he looked in that moment on their anniversary in the future. Billy got that same look again and told Steve to shut the fuck up while trying not to get emotional. Steve told him he loved him in response.)

After a moment of silence Billy broke it once again to hide his gaze but speak into his crossed arms direction. 

"I'm sorry about. that night."

Without any context, Steve knew what he was referring to and spoke softly back.

"I know you are. It's okay."

(Billy would bring this night up in the future on the bad days. He would drink and cry about how he regretted that night. How he hated himself for it and he wouldn't be surprised if Steve left him. How he was a monster like his father. Steve would hold him, hush him, and tell him he loved him. That he wasn't going anywhere and that he forgave him a long time ago. Billy told him he loved him back.)

Billy looked at him hopefully and they ended up spending another hour or so in that closet storage. Talking about Steve's life and his parents losing all their money. Steve's father found a job at another business franchise and slowly worked his way up but that for a while Steve had to make it on his own and rely on himself for money. Now and then, Steve's mother would try to send Steve cash when he needed it but was too prideful to ask for help. He was grateful for moments like this but wish she would call him back sometimes.

They talked about the past. About basketball and laughed at the not so fond memories. They talked about Steve being bisexual and Billy was truly shocked.

"Wow, you're really gay, huh?"

"Bisexual! I like both." 

"Well. Both definitely like you. Pretty sure you made my secretary cream her panties with your speech about frappe-? What are they called? Whatever, fuck- Those whip cream things. And you definitely gave my boss a boner. He's been drooling over you all night." 

(Steve made Billy his first Frappuccino the second week they started dating. It was a Caramel Toffee Chip with cinnamon drizzle. Billy had three. Then threw up in the store bathroom. Steve held his curls back and couldn't stop laughing. Billy called him a dick.)

Billy told him he was happy for him. For being open about himself. Steve told him it was easier to do here than in Hawkins. Billy nodded but didn't say much about the subject. Like he wanted to avoid Steve asking him about it.

Billy came out as gay to Steve three weeks after that night. He ran into the cafe at 3 in the afternoon and announced it to the shoppe. Customers sprawled around the setting as he stared at Steve at the front desk with flooded eyes again. As if he had been battling himself before he came down to the coffee shop to tell the world.

"I'm gay, Steve Harrington. And I'm asking you out on a date." 

Previously, Billy and Steve would regularly see eachother after the night of their run in. It was casual at first. Smoking and talking again, drinking and watching films.  
Exchanging music and talking about what they listened to in high school. All of these encounters happening at Billy's place since Billy had the balcony. One night, after a long afternoon of doing nothing and being lazy with eachother. Billy and Steve sat on the floor of the balcony and stared over the city lights, amazed in its beauty and mumbled about how they were lucky to be here. 

That's when they kissed for the first time.

Billy didn't talk to Steve for a while. It felt like Nancy all over again. Feeling something so good just for it to be ripped from him. Steve thought about how much that kiss meant to him and how he was stupid for thinking it meant the same to Billy. Of course, it was just a stupid hook up. Pointless. Billy even told him in advance that he didn't believe in commitment. The night of, on the balcony, Billy even talked about how he didn't get why people ruined things by making it official. How rules and limitations made them more desirable. Steve tried to explain to Billy how love felt so different from flings. 

Billy scoffed and said, "still hung up on wheeler huh?"

Steve shook his head and chimed back happily, "Believe me, I've moved on. And it's Byers* now." This made Billy's eyes blink in disbelief as Steve continued, "Love, when it's with the right person, is really incredible. It's safe and makes you feel worthy y'know? Like yeah, you shouldn't depend on people. But, until you experience it, you shouldn't knock it so hard. It's kind of amazing."

Billy stared at Steve a while after he said this.

And now, Steve busted tables for the next couple days and left Billy four voicemails and 10 text messages. Each a mess of feelings and blurry thoughts.

Billy's company even had another event at Cafe 8. Billy didn't show up and Steve finally admitted to himself that Billy was avoiding him. Probably repulsed at the idea of Steve liking him, feeling something for him. 

He hated Billy for doing this to him. For  
making him think it would be different this time.

But that Friday evening, Billy confessed to him that he was a complete homosexual. That he wanted to take Steve out, the Steve Harrington. 

Steve kissed Billy again that day.

Steve closed shop early and let everyone go home for the day.

Billy spent the entire afternoon explaining to Steve how growing up gay really tore him inside. How he pushed the thought away and convinced himself that he was straight. How his father beat him for it, called him a faggot, even caught Billy one time with a boy in California. How his father almost killed him and told him he was going to hell.

Steve held Billy and kissed him some more, told him he shouldn't be ashamed to be who he is. That he was a good person and changed for the better. That he was improving and inspiring to Steve. Billy told him to shut the fuck up (he smiled when he said it and Steve smiled too) and they stayed the night at Steve's (Billy really can't believe Steve stayed there and told Steve he would buy him a new place. Steve told him no and that it was okay. His roommates were cool and it was cheap and that's all he cared about).

Steve tried really hard to understand Billy. When he was hard and cold and distant. When he wasn't affectionate in public in the beginning of their relationship. The way he refused to tell his co-workers for a while. They actually had a big fight about it and Steve told him he knew this was hard but that he wouldn't be a secret. Billy told his entire staff the next day and for the women in the workplace to stop harassing him. Steve smiles still when he hears the story and how descriptive Billy goes when telling the looks on their faces. 

"I'm okay. yeah. just, thinking again."

"I'm serious, dick head. you gotta stop beating yourself up over shit that's not real." Billy climbed behind Steve into bed and wrapped his arms around his waist. His head tucking into the crook of Steve's neck and chin resting on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm just, worried–"

"Steve–" 

"you ever just like, feel like, I don't know. Like you could lose everything? Maybe you won't and it's not possible but. Isn't anything possible? Fuck, I'm not making sense."

Billy turned Steve around so fast, his hands planting steadily against Steve's hips. His lips pressed against his husband's. 

(Yes; his husband's. Technically they never had a wedding. But Steve was Billy's and Billy was Steve's. When gay marriage was legalized in New York, they headed straight for the courthouse the day after. Billy knew regardless of a piece of paper, Steve would always know they belonged to eachother. Yet, Billy also knew commitment was important to Steve and he knew he wanted to be his, on paper, for the rest of their lives.) 

Billy sometimes still called Steve "Harrington" but Steve proudly took Billy's last name. Actually they kind of mixed it together.  
Mr. and Mr. Harrington-Hargrove. 

"I love you, I'm always gonna be here. even when you feel like I'm not in your blurry little head. I'm gonna be okay, okay?"

Steve frowned and closed his eyes, letting Billy hold him and kiss along his face before whispering back, "I love you."

Steve never said "I love you too." Because he didn't want Billy to ever think he said it just to say it back because Billy said it. He'd just say "i love you." Because he meant it. Always.

That's when a cry was heard from the nursery a door down. Timothy must have woken up, it was late and most likely because of the fact it wasn't raining. Billy and Steve noticed that Timothy loved the rain. He would stare at the window when the drops would fall. He would fall asleep quickly at the thunder and lightening noises along with the water droplets hitting the ground by his crib's window. He was weird like that. Billy and Steve loved it. Steve felt like Timothy reminded him of himself even though he was a baby. Steve hated the quiet and Billy would always create background noise or play music on their record player in the living room to keep him calm and at peace.

"I got it." Billy kissed Steve's forehead and before he could get up, Steve grabbed his arm and began to sprawl himself out of the bed to follow.

"I'll come with, I just wanna see him."

"You know it's only been a couple hours since we put him down? you're such a clingy mom." Billy laughed and teased Steve only to make him roll his eyes.

"Shut up. I can't help it. He's so fucking cute."

Steve and Billy tried their hardest to walk quietly into Timothy's room. Luna was surely sound asleep and they knew if she woke up she would be begging to watch films and stay up the entire night. Billy was so protective of her. She was a mini Billy. Really into the heavy rock garbage (as Steve called it) and horror films. She stayed up all Saturday night with Billy one time watching a weird Japanese foreign gore film. It was so bloody and horrific that Steve yelled at Billy about it. Told him she was going to grow up scarred for life when in reality she would grow to love them and ask her father for more nights filled with them. Billy adored her and never forgets when they first adopted her, it's his favorite memory.

Billy remembers when Steve had horrible baby fever. Always gawking at babies in their strollers when they walked down Central Park. Cooing at how adorable they were and always had to stop and pick them up, compliment their mother and say she was so lucky. 

So finally, Billy asked Steve if he wanted a kid. Steve laughed and said, "why would I want a baby when I already have one?" Billy would say, "you're fuckin' right you do." And give a cheesy grin before saying, "but seriously. you want one?"

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing and cried (hard). They also made love (hard). 

Unfortunately, they both knew getting a baby would be hard. Sure, they lived in New York. One of the most liberal places to live that supported gay rights. But, couples weren't throwing their babies at gay couples. They wanted homes of the stereotypical cookie cutter wife and husband. Both with good income and stable home life. 

Billy and Steve decided first, they needed to move.

Together.

Sure, Steve moved in with Billy when they first settled down but Steve wanted a home. A place that was new and lovely and they could see themselves in for a while. Billy felt the same.

So, they went apartment hunting and found a good sized place. Billy's salary was able to cover a majority and Steve worked extra shifts to pay the place off. 

Next, they needed a cover up. A fake wife.  
This was one of the most dangerous things they've ever done. Steve rang up a good friend, Nancy Byers, and asked for her hand in fake marriage to his husband Billy Hargrove. 

Nancy thought the idea was crazy but she wanted her best friend to be happy and wanted him to have a baby of his own, so. She helped and flew in with Jonathan to New York. They made a trip out of it and went on double dates. Did the typical tourist bullshit and Jonathan took a lot of pictures. Nancy and Billy (because of his job title and shit load salary) went hand in hand to interviews with expecting mothers and parents and put on a show. I think Billy even kissed Nancy's cheek for good measure. They really sold it. Steve and Jonathan posing as Nancy's brothers.

The young mother that picked them said she wanted a closed adoption and never wanted to see the baby, she wanted to live her life and was content to never be in contact. Billy, Nancy and Steve understood and said they'd always be open if she ever changed her mind to send pictures or videos or invitations to birthday parties. 

On October 15th, Luna's birthday.  
Billy cried. 

He held her and kissed her and said he was never gonna treat her the way his father treated him. He was never gonna leave her like his mom left him. Steve cried too and they held eachother in the waiting room. Steve asked Billy what did he wanna name their baby girl. Billy said Luna. Luna was the middle name of his mother. 

Luna Maxine Harrington-Hargrove.  
They were a happy family.

Billy shushed Timothy and picked him up slowly, still wrapped in his blue blanket and held him close. Rocking him gently back and forth and hushed a soft tune as Steve's hand brushed Timothy's thick brown hair back. 

Timothy's case was different. As Luna grew, she constantly complained that she wanted a sibling. She always whined that all her friends had them. Steve's heart would break when she asked why couldn't he just get pregnant and have one. Obviously, Billy and Steve knew this conversation would come. Luna never questioned why she never "had a mother" and never complained about having two dads which Steve and Billy always mentally thanked god for. The kids definitely gave her looks and asked her why she didn't at school functions. Steve and Billy sometimes wondered if they should even show up, they didn't want to embarrass their daughter. But proudly, Luna said she didn't have a mother, but she did have two fathers who were better than a mother. They just weren't female. Billy and Steve knew their daughter was wise and was going to grow up to do great things. At a young age, she understood things– not even adults could comprehend. But sadly, she didn't understand how kids were created and babies were made. So, Steve had to explain to her uncomfortably about body parts and how they worked, how Steve couldn't physically hold a child. This saddened Luna and said all she wanted for her birthday next year was a baby brother. 

Life is funny and god works in mysterious ways. 

Steve and Billy both weren't religious but, this situation really made them believe in something.  
Someone was watching out for them.

Steve and Billy decided to try for a baby using the dish method. This, was single-hand-idly, the most expensive thing they've ever invested in. The Paris fund. Gone. Billy's pay check for the next two months. Gone. Steve's earnings and tips and extra shifts. Gone. 

This was a process that unfortunately is long, hard and doesn't always work. The eggs might not attach, they could freeze and burn out, they could not meet the sperm. Anything. Just one second could go wrong. Billy and Steve each gave their sperm to a young donor who just wanted the money in participating, watching to see who's sperm would attach first. 

They waited a week.

And then another.

A call was made on January 18th to the Harrington-Hargrove apartment. 

"It seems as though, the egg attached to... both of your release? It's extremely rare. And exciting for our study and for you! We can't wait to continue this process with you, gentlemen. Congratulations." 

The call lasted for an hour and a half. Steve and Billy both crying and asking so many questions, both shocked and surprised and lost for words. Trying so hard to understand it all. Luna was also confused as to why her dads were holding each other and crying at the telly.  
They were so thankful.

April 17th.  
Timothy Scott Harrington-Hargrove was born.

He was born with (not surprisingly) a full head of hair. He developed slowly but surely and grew out his curly brown hair. A mix of Billy and Steve's clearly. The baby had blue eyes, shiny and crystal. Steve always got lost in them. Timothy had the holders nose and ears, tiny and pugged. They were in love with him and couldn't believe how lucky they were.  
"What do you think we should name him?" Billy asked Steve this as they sat in a hospital bed by their sleeping holder. Steve and Billy argued about baby boy names for months in advance. They could never agree and would even seriously fight about it. 

Steve mumbled out a name he didn't think of, till this very second, "what about Timothy?"  
Billy smiled and kiss his lover's cheek before murmuring back. "I like it." 

Steve kissed the cheeks of his son as Billy rubbed the baby's back. Both of them swaying as they tried to rock him back to sleep. Steve making ocean sounds as billy made soft thunder noises. They slowly mastered the noises. They even looked up videos and argued about how the Wisssh was supposed to sound and when the Wooshes came in. 

When Timothy finally calmed down and began to fall asleep again. Each father kissed their child's head and put him down again. Looking over his crib as Billy reached for Steve's hand to kiss the back of his knuckles, reassuring him once more. 

"We're gonna be okay."

"Okay." 

—

It was the day of Billy's surgery. 

Billy needed a bacteria taken out of his stomach. It seemed as though a ball of waste was building up in the pit of his stomach and sinking at his hips, traveling, filling his lower half and causing him to become weak and even get dizzy spells. 

Most likely caused from all the shit he did and drank as a kid.

One time he became so weak and fuzzy, he fell and cracked his chin open on the coffee table at their apartment. Luna capturing the sight, screaming and searching for her other father. Steve hates that night. He remembers telling Luna to go to Timothy's room and stay there till an ambulance came. He remembers staying at Billy's side and trying to stop the bleeding and keep Billy awake as he talked to a 911 operator. He remembers trying to be strong for Luna, he remembers trying to not sound afraid and scared when he talked to her. He remembers being scared for Billy, he just wanted this moment to end and go away. 

Steve and Billy had their worst fight a week before the surgery in bed. They were discussing medical bills and seeing how they were going to pay them off, what options they had, what their insurance covered. Billy became frustrated and spoke aloud, "fuck. what's the point anymore." 

Steve snapped at him. Hard.

"What the fuck do you mean? What's the point?" He jumped out of bed and paced the room as he spoke. 

"You could fucking die if we don't do this. Do you get that? The kids could lose you. I could lose you. And you're asking, what- what's the  
point? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Steve was shaking. He was livid. He was scared.

He began to ramble on how he wouldn't be able to tell them what happened if he passed or if he could ever re-marry and how his main focus would be the kids and making sure they never felt heartbreak again. 

Billy stopped him and jumped out of bed. Arms holding him close as he spoke into his ear.

"Sh, I'm sorry. I know we have to do it. I'm scared too okay? I'm scared about the surgery, the kids, us. I'm scared."

And they held each-other again. 

For a long time.

Soft I love you's leaving and murmured panics but billy always finishing the conversation with, "we're gonna be okay. it will be fine."

—

Steve looked down at his boy who was about to undergo a three hour surgery. His life, his husband, his father of his children, his everything laying in bed before him. His fingers brushed along Billy's golden locks, comforting him and half-smiling hopefully. 

"We're gonna be okay, bills."

"Yeah, we're gonna be okay."

Steve felt his eyes getting glossy as Billy reached his hand up to slowly take Steve's. Their fingers lacing as they held each others palms resting at Billy's chest. Steve whispered so softly he couldn't believe Billy heard him.

"I love you."

"I love you."

—  
x


End file.
